Blade:Reborn
by Aracnor
Summary: Continuing story to Blade the Series. Includes return of Whistler, appearance of Punisher, etc.


Blade: Reborn

Episode 1 Ressurection

Previously on Blade... the House of Chthon's purebloods were all killed thanks to Blade. Marcus Van Sciver's attempt to do so was foiled by his former accomplish, Chase. Krista and Chase fought to what appears to be Chase's finish. Marcus is now forced to go underground with his only ally, Krista. Blade and Shen have to do the same, their base is totaled, their weapon count is low and they need to lay low to not attract attention. Marcus and Krista go to the ruins of Blade and Shen's hideout where Marcus confronts Krista, "How long have you been working with Blade?"

Blade's old hideout, the Woodworks factory"What?" Krista asked trying to sound clueless even though Marcus could easily kill her. "Answer the question!" Marcus demanded.Krista, realizing there was no way to trick Marcus quickly plotted an escape. "Ever since I found out you're the bastard that killed my brother!" Krista slammed the back of her skull into Marcus's face.Krista then roundhouse kicked Marcus in the side knocking him over. Marcus got up reavealing his fangs and roared at Krista.

Highway, Blade's 'new' car "You know I love the silence as much as you but I gotta know; Where are we going?" Shen asked. "Whistler, any more questions?" Blade kept his eyes on the road the whole time. "Just one," Shen started, "Where do babies come from?" "Smart ass," Blade muttered to Shen. Blade sped up. A car rammed theirs from behind. Then it rammed them again. Shen looked behind them, he saw a vampire roaring at them from the car. "Uh-oh," he said. Blade pulled out one of the few guns they had and got ready for a fight. Blade turned spun the car around doing a 180. Blade stuck his left arm(with the gun in it) out of the car window and aimed at the driver while they were spinning and shot a single bullet at him. The driver burned to ash instantly when the bullet hit him. Blade slowed the car to a stop. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out to investigate the attacker's car."They were tracking us," Shen showed Blade a tracker chip. Blade looked into the car and saw a laptop in the passenger seat with a map tracking the chip. Blade stuck the chip on the vampire's car. "Whoever's left in Chthon must've been after us. Let's keep moving," Blade said. "Wait, what about Kritsa?" Shen asked realizing Krista had no way to contact Blade and himself. "She'll be fine," Blade said.

Woodworks factory Krista and Marcus have been fighting for a while now. Marcus knocked Krista through a support beam. Krista got up and threw a half of a table she landed on at Marcus, knocking him over. Marcus got up and punched Krista in the face. He kneed her in the gut and then she fell over. He kicked her in the face. Krista got kicked Marcus's feet, tripping him. She got up and kicked him in the face. Then she felt something funny, she saw that Marcus had stabbed her with the bottom half of a broken silver dagger he found in the rubble. Krista screamed as she burned into dust. "It was a shame Krista, you had so much potential;" Marcus said after getting up and looking at Krista's ashes.

Next morning, outskirts of suburb in New York "That's the place," Blade said as he pulled up to a small house on top of a hill overlooking the small suburb. "You're sure this is Whistler's place?" Shen asked. "Let's just put it this way. If it's not his, it's the Easter Bunny's;" Blade said getting out of the car. Blade knocked on the door of the house and waited. The door opened and an elderly man, wrinkled, silver hair(long), emerged from behind the door. "Blade, I see you haven't changed much;" Whistler said. "See you have," Blade said. "You never were one for small talk, were you? What do you need?" Whistler said letting Blade and Shen in."A lot. Had to blow up the base after the House of Chthon came in, we got a few guns left;" Blade explained. Whistler noticed Shen's missing fingernails, "What the hell happened to you?" Shen looked down at his fingers, having forgot about them. "Long story," Shen said.

"What exactly do you guys need?" Whistler asked. "Serum, and weapons;" Blade said. "And clothes," Shen added in. "I'll need a bit of time to make some more serum. Then there's a friend of mine you could go to for weapons, depending on his mood anyway. And you could just drop in a Hot Topic for some clothes," Whistler said. "Hot Topic? What the hell's that?" Blade asked. "Don't worry Blade. It's a store that, err... specializes in black clothes;" Shen said. later, in Hot Topic Blade passes by a girl dressed in all black, about a dozen facial piercings, and thick eyeliner; she winked at him. Blade just ignored her, wanting to snarl. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that right;" he told Shen. "But seeing your face after that was all worth it," Shen said.

House of Leichen Chase is in the office of the leader of the House of Leichen, located in New York "Marcus betrayed us, as expected. Now the purebloods of Chthon are gone," Chase told Spencer Worthington, leader of the House of Leichen. Spencer appeared to be a 15 year kid when in actuality he was over 500 years old. One of the luxeries of being a vampire was they didn't age. So Spencer would maintain his teenage appearance forever, his . "And Marcus just let you get away, and tell me?" Spencer asked. "No, that little bitch of his thought she killed me. Clearly, she didn't. Now I'm here, warning you. Marcus is going to lay low and then do the same thing all over again until all the purebloods are extinct," Chase explained. "Not unless we kill him first," Spencer said. "How are we going to do that?" Chase asked. "I have my ways. Plus there's always Blade. I'll arrange for my men to lead Blade to Marcus, at which point Blade will carry out with killing Marcus," Spencer suggested. "That'll be good to know, he's a traitor to the vampire community," Chase agreed with Spencer's decision. "We make our move at midnight. Welcome to the House of Leichen, Chase;" Spencer finished the conversation.

Whistler's house Blade, Shen, and Whistler are sitting at a kitchen table. Blade is taking his serum, Whistler and Shen are drinking beers. "We got clothes, we got serum. Now all we need is weapons," Shen said he sipped his beer. "You could visit my friend Frank Castle for guns. But then you'd oughta go alone, Blade. He's not exactly friendly," Whistler explained. "What do you mean by 'not exactly friendly'?" Shen asked. "He calls himself the Punisher," Whistler said. "Good enough for me," Shen said. "Where can I find him?" Blade asked. "At this address," Whistler slid Blade a piece of paper with an address written on it.

Abondonned warehouse "Doesn't look like he cleans," Blade said as he noticed emtpy magazines lying around, along with unloaded guns. Blade saw newspaper clippings with headlines such as "Punisher kills gang leader" and "Punisher suspect of murders". "Looking for something?" Punisher, a man with dark hair, in a black trench coat, black shirt with a white skull on it, and black jeans emerged from behind Blade. Blade looked him over. "Your Hot Topic recipts," he said. "Really funny," Punisher pulled out a double barrel shotgun and aimed it at Blade's head, "I'll remember that when I'm clean your blood from the floor." Blade drew his sword, "Guess you don't want to talk." Punisher started to pull the trigeer, Blade got down on the floor a split mili-second before the bullet would have hit. Blade swung his sword at Punisher's feet, tripping him and knocking him over. Punisher dropped the shotgun and and pulled out 2 machine guns from gun holsters in his jacket. He shot at Blade who rolled behind a crate then eased behind a support beam. "Come on out, you can't hide forever;" Punisher said. "You're right," Blade leaped out from behind the support beam and over to Punisher. Punisher, surpised had no time to react so Blade was able to pick him up and slam him against the wall. "No more games, I'm here for weapons;" Blade said. "You found them," Punisher said still not seeing what Blade was getting at. "Whistler sent me," Blade said. "Oh, so you're Blade. The vampire?" Punisher asked. "No, Blade the icecream man;" Blade sacasticlly remarked, letting go of Punisher.

Whistler's house "You meet him?" Shen asked when Blade walked in. Shen and Whistler were working on other weapons for Blade. "Yeah, got the guns. Now we all we gotta do is wait for Marcus and Krista to show up again. Until then we make some friends;" Blade said.

Flashed over to club in Manhatten Blade walks in, using the scanner in his glasses to look for vampires. His glasses read out 99.5 human. Blade walked around, clueless to who the vampire could be. Blade went over to the bar and sat down. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Blade saw him; Marcus. He stood up immediately. Marcus had been watching him. They exchanged glares for a moment before Marcus turned around and left through a nearby door. Blade pushed his way through the crowds of people and left. He found Marcus in a nearby alley. "Blade, fancy meeting you here. New York City, so much of this country's history;" Marcus gave his pleasentries. "Cut the crap, Marcus. Let's get down to business," Blade said. "Aren't you wondering where she is?" Marcus asked. Blade didn't respond. "Krista, Krista Starr. I know the 2 of you have been working together ever since I met her. I'm not dumb," Marcus said. "Where is she?" Blade asked. Marcus pulled a jar of ash out of his jacket pocket and tossed it at Blade who caught it. "That's her, well what's left. I didn't pick all of her up though. I got a bit lazy;" Marcus taunted Blade. "Son of a bitch," Blade muttered. "Watch your tongue Blade," Marcus said before revealing his fangs and lunging at Blade. Blade dropped the jar and revealed his fangs and lunged at Marcus. Blade punched Marcus in the face, then he did it again. Marcus punched Blade in the jaw. Marcus knocked Blade against the wall of a building. Marcus went in for a punch but Blade dodged to the side to avoid it, Blade countered with a kick to Marcus's wall. Next Blade jumped up to the roof of the building he was against. Marcus jumped up to the top of the building, following Blade.

Blade pulled out his sword and did some slashes in Marus's direction but Marcus moved out of the way before he could hit him. Blade swung his sword again, another miss. Marcus had now moved to far away for Blade to slash him with his sword. Blade threw his sword at Marcus and pulled out 2 of his new guns from his side(thanks to Punisher). Marcus, had of coursed dodged the sword, as Blade expected. Blade now aimed both guns at Marcus.

To Be Continued...


End file.
